


Between us

by Nami



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kind of thing shouldn't exist, yet they are here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for good-chaser on LJ. It started as a drabble to one of her pictures: [click](http://good-chaser.livejournal.com/40753.html?page=2&cut_expand=1#cutid1).

Between us

This kind of thing couldn't even exist. Yet, they are here, fingers in each other’s hair, lips moving against each other, against the other's body, kissing, sucking and licking every wound and scar, tasting sweat and blood.

Byakuya can't tell when this started. When their recognition for each other's strength became something more. When patrols in Hueco Mundo and the world of the living changed from their swords' fight to battles of wills, battles of 'who will last longer if I kiss you here?' With the shadow of war ahead of them, and the world, which was falling around shinigami, they found peace. A peace that Kuchiki didn't want because it was immoral, it was against his pride and everything he believed, yet...

The train of thought - and kisses - is interrupted by Grimmjow's low moan and a shift in their position; Arrancar lies on his back, pulling Byakuya on top of him, blue eyes roaming over his lover's body. The captain of the Sixth Division blinks, a soft smile ghosting his lips.

They are in a cave in Hueco Mundo, hidden under a strong kido spell. After getting information from Urahara – something about kitties running around Hollow's kingdom - Byakuya didn't waste any time and organized a trip to 'Check that there aren’t any abnormalities’.

He wanted to kill Sexta Espada. He really wanted to. He shouldn't get involved with that man and, knowing how much he failed his clan, Byakuya could do only one thing. It was a painful decision, which made Kuchiki's hands tremble and he almost vomited, disgust with himself mixed with shame.

However, when he saw Grimmjow sitting in the cave, bandages around his body, something stirred in him. Jaegerjaquez looked like he knew what Byakuya had decided and he smiled sadistically, like only he could do, but something was missing. No, he wasn't going to think about it.

Pink blades swirled in the air, brushing against the wounded man, yet Arrancar didn't react.

“Just do it.”

Byakuya came closer, mentally frowning. One of the blades cut Grimmjow's skin above his eye, drawing blood. “Aren't you going to fight with me?”

Steady blue eyes looked straight into his own, stripping every layer of defense from the captain – it is wrong, we can't, my clan – leaving him with strange feeling of being naked under this intense, empty gaze. “Do as you wish.”

And Byakuya did. Remembering their every fight, every meeting and words; words of Grimmjow, who was so ashamed of himself, whispered when he had thought that his lover was sleeping – I don't think I can fight you again, shinigami – hands touching him like he was something precious. The hands that weren't afraid of ripping someone to shreds, yet able to leaving him breathless, shivering with pleasure.

Yes, that was good thing to do.

Their lips crashed, both of them determined to mark each other, to engrave the sign of property. All arguments for killing Jaegerjaquez flew from Byakuya's head. There was only a burning feeling – stay, don't go, I have you again – and Kuchiki drowned in it without a second thought, dragging Grimmjow with him.

After they satisfied each other – not exactly; they just extinguished the biggest fire, but it was still there, making them want to touch, press, brush – Byakuya cast a kido spell to hide them from the world's eyes. Grimmjow pulled him closer then, purring low. Byakuya liked this sound, liked when his lover made it without realizing it.

“Are you still there?” Arrancar pokes his head and Kuchiki snarls, stops thinking about recently events.

“I still can kill you,” he whispers, but there isn't much threat in his voice. Covering them with the captain's haori, he adds: "I thought that Nnoitra – "

"Ts, shinigami, have a little faith in me." The Arrancar’s voice is low, strangely soft, his body shivering against Kuchiki's. "I'm hard to kill."

" – I've noticed." Byakuya leans closer, brushing the white mask with his lips, cheek, nose, nuzzling it – doing what he wasn’t able to many times, because it reminded him too much of Grimmjow's Hollow side - his hand stroking his lover's face, smearing blood. He can worry about his clan later.

There aren't words like "I missed you", "I'm glad you are alive". But when Grimmjow's arms wrap themselves around Kuchiki, pressing their bodies together, hard, it's clear that they don't need any words.


End file.
